vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mewtwo
|-|Mewtwo= |-|Mega Mewtwo Y= |-|Mega Mewtwo X= |-|Shadow Mewtwo= |-|Shadow Mega Mewtwo X= Summary Mewtwo is a Psychic Type Legendary Pokémon. Cloned from Mew, Mewtwo eventually broke free of the mansion in which it was created and escaped to the wild. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B | At least High 6-A | Low 5-B | High 5-A Name: Mewtwo Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, although usually referred to as male Age: Around 20 years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Genetic Pokémon Powers and Abilities: High-level Psychic manipulation, memory wiping, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield, Time Travel, Low-level Reality Warping, Teleportation, Summoning, Aura, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Proficiency in fighting with spoons, Elemental Manipulation, Fear Inducement (via Unnerve ability) Precognition and Power Mimicry (Via Me First that allows the user to predict, steal an opponent's moves and copy it to use against the opponent), Statistics Amplification (Via Psyche Up that imitates the physical alterations of an opponent, both positive and negative), Petrification | Martial Arts as Mega Mewtwo X and Psychic powers at their highest as Mega Mewtwo Y | High proficiency in fighting with several new attacks in its Shadow Mewtwo form. Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, possibly Country level (Superior to the three legendary birds, who took on Lugia, and casually created a hurricane in the anime) | At least Multi-Continent level (Vastly superior to its base form. Fought Zygarde as Mega Mewtwo X and Y in the manga) | Small Planet level via this calc (About 1.67 zettatons) | Dwarf Star level (Based on this calc) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was casually reacting to Pikachu's thunderbolts in the anime, which have been shown to have comparable speeds to Magnemite's) | At least Sub-Relativistic, possibly higher (Kept up with Zygarde in the manga) | Sub-Relativistic via this calc (Mach 12404) | Unknown, likely Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to the canon form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Class NJ as Mega Mewtwo X | Class XJ | Unknown Durability: At least Small Country level, possibly Country level | At least Multi-Continent level (Resisted and parried one of Zygarde's strikes as Mega Mewtwo X in the manga) | Small Planet level | Dwarf Star level Stamina: Extremely high (It was able to fight against Mew and other formidable Pokémon for a while, capable of using large-scale, devastating techniques without noticeable exhaustion) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y (Allows Mewtwo to Mega Evolve) Intelligence: Extremely High (Was able to clone various Pokémon) Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, and Dark-type moves | Same as base in Y Mega Evolution, X Mega Evolution is weak to Ghost, Flying, and Fairy-type moves | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all the moves Mewtwo can use. Note: This composite profile covers all the game versions of Mewtwo, its Mega Evolutions in the canon games and Pokémon Adventures manga, Shadow Mewtwo from the Pokkén Tournament and Mega Mewtwo X&Y from Super Mystery Dungeon. Key: Base | Mega Evolutions | Shadow Mewtwo | Mega Evolutions (Super Mystery Dungeon) Respect Thread Respect Thread (Manga) Respect Thread (Movie) Respect Thread (Origins) Mega Mewtwo Y Thread Others Notable Victories: Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) Aizen's profile (NOTE: This was Monster Aizen and speed was equalized) Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) Boros's profile (Speed was equalized and High 6-A Forms were used) Notable Losses: Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) Gremmy's Profile (speed was equalized and Mewtwo was in base) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Psychics Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Shadow Users Category:Element Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Monsters Category:Clones Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Summoners Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cats Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Movie Characters